


[Fanmix] heavy clouds in the sky - darhkatom (Ray/Nora)

by Purpleyin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 3, Dark, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Post-DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for Legends of Tomorrow - for Season 3 and early Season 4 (up to 4x04), Ray Palmer/Nora Darhk.





	[Fanmix] heavy clouds in the sky - darhkatom (Ray/Nora)

****

 

**1\. Breath of Life - Florence + The Machine**

**2\. Bones - MsMr**

**3\. Stardust - IAMX**

**4\. State Of Things - Turin Brakes**

**5\. Feral Love - Chelsea Wolfe**

**6\. No light, no light - Florence + The Machine**

**7\. Youth - Daughter**

**8\. I’ll Be Yours - Placebo**

**9\. Nullaby - Denali**

**10\. Dream A Little Dream - Robbie Williams ft. Lily Allen**

**11\. Much Against Everyone’s Advice - Soulwax**

**12\. Milk - Garbage**

**13\. Third Eye (Live Acoustic Cover) - J.J. Wolfe**

 

 

 

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/legends-of-tomorrow-heavy-clouds-in-the-sky-darhkatom-ray-nora), though 8tracks might not play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zp3RM06MIp6hL5ostI9efyL) too and [Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1g4z3xHeZSd8z7BFL7Nxxg?si=O6buvRBvRWaNIO9FHj6mNg) (with a slightly different version of track 13) for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180087478495/heavy-clouds-in-the-sky-darhkatom-fanmix-by).


End file.
